


feh channel book III

by LilacMist



Series: heroes woes [6]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Gen, self insert time babey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-16 00:09:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16943298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilacMist/pseuds/LilacMist
Summary: hint: it's not about the new story





	feh channel book III

Alfonse, Sharena, and Anna stare blankly at the screen as Feh shuts it off. The summoner is on the floor, crying.

"I...we...we can't let that happen..." Anna mumbles under her breath.

Sharena kneels down by the summoner. "Don't be sad or scared. I'm going to be fine."

"...rn"

"Sorry, I couldn't make out what you said," she says softly, easing the summoner into a sitting position. "Are you okay?"

"Tibarn."

Sharena blinks.

Alfonse blinks.

Anna blinks.

"TIBARN!" the summoner shrieks, immediately running over to her orb stash and shoving them into her summon gun. "I'm coming for you, beefy bird man."

The Askr Trio watch the summoner dash out, cackling all the way.

Alfonse sighs and holds his head in his hands. "What happened to her?"

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU GOD AND ALSO JESUS FOR FINALLY GIVING US THE LOML, THE BEEFY BIRD, THE MACHO MAN, THE KING OF THE SKY AND MY HEART  
> FINALLY
> 
>  
> 
> seriously intsys where's reyson u can't give us tibarn without reyson i'll sue
> 
> ALSO CAN MICAIAH BE ONE OF THOSE NEW MYTHIC HEROES PLEASE?????????? DARK ELEMENT?????????????? PLEASE????????????????????


End file.
